


Balance

by quite_probably_lying



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Reader Death, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is something worth the time to be talked about<br/>When we talk we twist the truth so people listen<br/>And imagine what we would like them to say<br/>But people never follow the scripts we write in our heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokemania147](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cokemania147).



> Just something I wrote with cokemania147, we took it in turns to write a line each (coke started)
> 
> Tidied it a bit, but we might improve this at some point anyway. A new paragraph means the story has slightly swapped focus.

Life is something worth the time to be talked about  
When we talk we twist the truth so people listen  
And imagine what we would like them to say  
But people never follow the scripts we write in our heads  
The script is so precise that if they freestyle it messes with what you had planned  
Your mind goes blank, lost among all the potential paths to take  
The typewriter stops and the ink has run out  
The story has stopped but life carries on, dragging you down a path you cannot control

The trees block any form of light and movement is at a standstill, the path not lit and the obstacles unseen  
Life grabs your hand and drags you into the dark, laughing as you stumble behind  
You try and get your footing but it's futile, like your feet are on opposite sides  
Life slows down to let you steady yourself, only to race off faster than before  
Slowing down is worrying and you think you have a grasp and yet everything you tell yourself is a lie  
The path widens and splits into separate paths, Life stops and stands behind you, seemingly giving you a choice  
A choice is like someone laughing in your face. You never have a choice it's an option with various bad endings  
Some paths end dark, some hold light, but you can't see around the corners to see what they hold  
Picking the wrong one can lead you into a maze of stress and despair and there never seems to be a crack of light, not even from the moon. You seem alone  
Whispers drift down the paths, tempting you to choose theirs  
Anything desirable could end up being a lie but you somehow see truth within it  
Life nudges you towards a path, giving you a genuine smile and finally feeling like a friend  
Then she yanks on your arm harder than expected and the bruising around your wrist confirms that Life was never your friend but rather an evil leading you astray  
Someone else grabs you from behind, pulling you out from Life's grip and drags you through the trees onto a hidden path that you didn't see before  
You are sceptical, never knowing whether it was friend or foe and never believing the words swimming through your ears  
They lead you far more gently than Life ever did, the path opening out into a seemingly endless field  
The hand was almost limp, leading you carefully into the light. Death's grip was far less cruel and always had an easier alternative  
You feel weightless as your body drops to the group, leaving you standing as a shadow of collected thoughts  
The thoughts shatter like glass slowly fading in and out  
Light scatters into rainbows across the ground, the last mark you'll leave on the world  
You feel the beating of your heart slow and the beatings of life eventually leave and the scars and bruising start to vanish from your skin  
Death turns back and returns to Life, waiting for his next victim to be brought along and leaving you to fade away alone

Life leads Death away, giving you a last look. No matter how much Life and Death fight, Death seems to win. Death is gentle, Life is tough and only the strong don't fall for the tricks of Death  
Life and Death walk hand in hand, working together to keep the balance, but Death grows greedy and grabs at any who get too close  
And Life not matter how tough seems to always hold on just making Death more desirable  
As Death grew stronger, he chased and demanded more from Life until she too gave up, and the universe grew dark  
Life ended up in the floor with you the shattered glass and the bruising fading life understands what Death doesn't  
But Death is blind and doesn't see, he searches for more to steal energy from  
Life was dying as Death was living and neither were hand in hand. Death scavenged for anything, found nothing and became dangerous  
Without energy to steal he began to fade, realising far too late that he needed Life to survive  
Everyone see the glass and how the glass turns to rainbow through its cracks   
In desperation, Death uses the power he has left to give Life back to the world, in the hopes she can salvage order from his chaos  
The rainbow fades to the darkness they know and love as Life is able to create again very slowly  
Death gave all he had left, and lays next to you in the spot that Life rose from, shadows scattered across the ground unable to gather and form  
Life was being drained creating far too much life without Death to take it she was overpowered  
Death tried to rise, to save her from being drowned in her own power  
Life was struggling only to feel a familiar hand in her the power being transferred easily like an old habit  
Death cried at the age old touch he never expected to feel again, as the power flowed free and he was given the strength to exist again  
This time they never let go they have notice that if they do either becomes powerful and both aren't able to handle it  
Death sings sweet songs of goodnight between his tears as he curls up in Life's warm arms  
And Life sings a sweet lullaby and she protects Death from the horror he ends up creating.


End file.
